Bereavement
by SparkleBreath
Summary: [Chapter 7 Update!] Luhan hanyalah anak biasa dengan berbagai keistimewaan yang dimilikinya. Bukan dari bangsawan manapun. Kematian semakin dekat. Pembunuhan selalu mengintai. Karena hanya akan ada satu orang saja yang mampu bertahan. Mampukah Luhan? EXO MEMBER. RATE M for Slaying. NO BASH. REVIEW please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Bereavement**

" The Beginning for Him "

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : M

Cast : EXO Members ( Included Kris Wu )

**Warning : NO NC, NO LIME, M untuk adegan pembunuhan, adegan sadis, dsb**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ. TYPOS. **

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE**

**NO PLAGIAT. APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Enjoy The Story.

"Hyung! Kelasmu masih jam 10 kan?" Terlihat seorang pemuda mungil tengah sibuk berkutat dengan tali sepatunya. Setelah selesai, dia berteriak kencang dari pintu depan.

"Luhan Hyung, aku berangkat dulu. Detensi dari Mr. Ahn belum kukerjakan. Aku tinggal ne?"

"Ne. Pergi saja sana!" Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar teriakan kesal Luhan dari lantai atas. Setelah mengucapkan salam terakhir, dia segera pergi menaiki skateboard merah kesayangannya.

**TAP... TAP... TAP...**

Suara langkah kaki menggema nyaring di dalam rumah yang sepi itu. "Ck! Dasar bocah itu. Bertingkah seenaknya saja!" Luhan menggelengkan kepala heran melihat keadaan rumah yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Bersihkan." Hanya dengan satu jentikkan jari tangannya, barang-barang yang awalnya diam kini mulai bergerak sesuai perintah Luhan

**~oOo~**

Xi Luhan. Seorang laki-laki yang dipenuhi banyak 'keistimewaan'. Dia merupakan murid di kelas **Tertinggi **yang bukan berasal dari kelas Bangsawan tingkat manapun. Karena hanya anak keturunan Bangsawan dengan kemampuan tinggi saja yang bisa memasuki kelas itu. Yeah... mungkin bisa dikatakan Luhan anak yang beruntung karena bisa berada di sana. Tidak sama seperti anak lainnya, Luhan bisa mengatur semua barang sesuai keinginan tanpa harus merapal mantra. Apakah dia penyihir? Mungkin. Tidak ada yang mengetahui dengan jelas seperti apa mereka. Tidak ada sapu terbang untuk terbang, tongkat untuk melakukan sihir. Mereka yang terpilih hanya perlu merapalkan mantra dan mengatur emosi. Serta mempelajari strategi bertarung, bahkan...

**...membunuh.**

Tapi meskipun begitu, Luhan tetap harus menghafal mantra untuk sesuatu dengan tingkat yang tinggi. Kelas bangsawan dibagi menjadi 6. Mari jujelaskan,

**Tingkat 1** - Orang-orang yang berasal dari keluarga ini terkenal dengan ketenangannya. Bahkan jika saat mereka bertarung dan dalam keadaan terdesak. Mereka dapat mengatur emosi dengan sangat baik dibanding tingkat lainnya. Mereka adalah Suho, Kyuhyun, Onew, Taecyeon, dan Victoria. Simbolnya adalah **Air.**

**Tingkat 2 **- Terkenal dengan sifat mereka yang suka meledak-ledak. Diperlukan salah satu dari tingkat 1 agar dapat mengatur mereka. Orang dari tingkat 2 mampu memanipulasi lawan dengan baik. Mereka adalah Chanyeol, Kris, Yoona, Eunji, dan Heechul. Simbolnya adalah **Api.**

**Tingkat 3 **- Seperti **Angin. **Orang dari tingkat ini sangat sulit ditebak apa yang mereka inginkan. Pikiran yang mudah berubah sering sekali membuat orang yang sekelompok mengubah rencana awal. Emosi yang mudah berubah-ubah membuat yang lainnya tak heran jika mereka terkadang suka menyesal setelah melakukan kesalahan. Mereka adalah Sehun, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Sunny, Sooyoung, dan Siwon.

**Tingkat 4 **- Penyembuhan adalah kekuatan utama mereka. Sering disebut sebagai Healer. Merupakan kekuatan yang paling kuat sekaligus mengerikan di waktu bersamaan. Banyak yang mengatakan untuk tidak percaya penuh kepada mereka. Kau tidak akan tahu apa mereka akan menyembuhkan atau membunuhmu. Satu yang pasti, jangan mencoba untuk mengusik orang dari tingkat 4. **Tumbuhan **adalah simbol. Mereka adalah Lay, Yesung, Luna, Seohyun, Ryeowook, dan Jessica.

**Tingkat 5 **- Banyak yang bilang mereka dari tingkat 5 adalah orang yang keras kepala. Kau dapat mengandalkan mereka dalam kebaikan atau kejahatan. Cukup ramah dalam berteman, tapi jangan pernah percaya sepenuhnya kepada mereka. Simbol yaitu **Tanah**. Mereka adalah Jongin, Krystal, BoA, Yunho, JiEun, dan Donghae.

**Tingkat 6 **- Memberhentikan waktu adalah kelebihan di tingkat ini. Dia dapat memperlambat aliran darah disekitarmu dengan memperlambat juga waktu di sekitar dirimu. Jangan pernah meremehkan orang-orang ini. Mereka adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sulit ditebak. **Waktu **adalah simbol. Mereka adalah Tao, Changmin, Hyohyeon, Amber, Yuri, Chorong, dan Taehyung.

Meskipun begitu, ada 2 hal yang sangat dilarang. Menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah meninggal dan memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu.

**~oOo~**

"Sedikit lagi... Ah! Selesai!" Luhan memekik girang melihat hasil kerjanya. Rumah sudah rapi. Kini dia tinggal bersiap-siap masuk sekolah. Dia berdiri di depan pintu utama dan...

TIK.

Dengan sekali jentikkan pula, seketika seluruh lampu di dalam ruangan mati dan pintu otomatis terkunci sendiri. Merasa beres, Luhan segera menaiki scooter hitam dan pergi ke SM Academic Magic School. Ketika dia tiba, banyak sekali orang yang sudah berkeliaran di sekitar halaman dan kelas.

"BERHENTI KALIAN!" Pekik membahana di seluruh koridor kelas. Bagaimana tidak? Di pagi hari yang awalnya tenang ini, terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran antara 'Guru' dan 'Murid'. Luhan mendadak penasaran, siapa yang berani membuat guru yang terkenal killer itu marah.

'Oooh... mereka toh.' Batin Luhan biasa. Melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang lari terbirit-birit bahkan sampai menabrak beberapa murid yang sedang berjalan sudah jadi kebiasaan yang hampir setiap hari terjadi. Kali ini karena apa lagi? Detensi? Tidak mengerjakan PR? Atau menjahili murid perempuan? Luhan menimang-nimang beberapa hal yang kemungkinan logis untuk dijadikan alasan.

**BUGH!**

"Astaga! Kau oppa! Berani sekali kau menabrak ku,"Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah mengetahui siapa yang tidak dengan sengaja dia tabrak. "Mianhe Krystal-ssi, Aku tidak sengaja" Balas Luhan datar. Krystal tersenyum mengejek dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Orang rendahansepertimu itu tidak seharusnya berada di kelas tertinggi. Asal usulmu saja tidak jelas. Dasar sihir rendahan." Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar makian kasar Krystal. " Huh? Terimakasih Krystal-ssi, aku anggap itu pujian" Luhan berjalan melewati Krystal yang mendelik marah kearahnya.

**~oOo~**

"Luhan hyung!" Luhan menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya keras. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlari mendekati Luhan dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Baekhyun menyengir aneh dan menyikut lengan Chanyeol. " Ouch Baek, wae!?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Cepat tanyakan kepada dia." Luhan mengerutkan dahi bingung. Beritahu apa? Pikir Luhan. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya pelan dan menepuk punggung Luhan keras. "Kenapa tidak ikut kami lari marathon hyung?" Luhan melotot. "Kau pikir aku ini apa?! Kelasku jam 10." Sungut Luhan ketus sambil mengusap punggungnya yang baru saja digeplak Chanyeol.

"Lagipula, kenapa kalian tadi sambil dikejar Mr. Kim?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Sedetik kemudian, mereka tertawa keras sampai-sampai Baekhyun tak terkendali memukul kepala Chanyeol, membuat empunya meringis sakit dan ganti menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

" Hahahahaha. Tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Kami hanya tidak sengaja mencelupkan marmut Sohee sampai perutnya penuh dengan air di toilet." Luhan membuka mulutnya kaget mendengar Jawaban polos Baekhyun. 'Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan mereka?' Batin Luhan bingung melihat Baekhyun debat dengan Chanyeol mengenai marmut Sohee. Tak ingin masuk terlambat, Luhan segera berpamitan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih saja sibuk berdebat.

**~oOo~**

KRIET...

Sontak seluruh murid yang ada di kelas mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Luhan yang membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf dan tersenyum canggung. Mereka berdecih remeh dan sibuk kembali dengan urusan sebelumnya. Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Sudah biasa. Pikirnya lagi. Dia segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Kai yang kebetulan kosong dan sibuk mengobrol dengan Sehun disamping kirinya.

"Tidak biasanya hyung telat." Luhan tersenyum tipis seraya mengambil beberapa buku pelajarannya.

"Aku ada sedikit gangguan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi." Jawab Luhan menanggapi Kai. Kai mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Sehun yang sempat tertunda.

'Harusnya kau lindas saja kepalanya, Sehun.'

'Lindas menggunakan apa? Sudah untung aku memenggal kepalanya.'

'Tapi lebih baik dilindas saja biar hancur.'

Oh tidak! Luhan menyesal sekarang memilih tempat di samping Kai dan Sehun. Masalahnya, 2 orang itu suka sekali berbicara mengenai 'Pelindasan Kepala'. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Luhan memutuskan berpindah tempat duduk ke belakang. Di samping Xiumin.

"Kenapa Luhan? Mual lagi?" tanya Xiumin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya. Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Wajahnya sudah pucat.

"Mereka suka sekali menebas kepala lawan. Bahkan membicarakannya seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Aku tak habis pikir." Xiumin terkekeh dan mengusap punggung Luhan. Luhan meringis kecil saat perutnya bergejolak. Temannya itu psikopat semua. Dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kai, lalu Sehun, bahkan Xiumin. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah imutnya. Bisa saja itu menjadi bomerang bagi kalian. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pernah memperebutkan anak kucing, mereka menarik tubuh anak kucing itu sampai bagian badannya putus hingga mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Mengingat itu, rasanya Luhan ingin muntah sekarang. Perlahan... pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan Mrs. Ahn bersama...

...eh? Murid baru?

**TBC**

**P.S : Semua cast diatas hanya tambahan. Cast tetap EXO MEMBER. Tapi main cast adalah Luhan. Semua hanya karangan. Kekuatan dan lambang-lambangnya juga karangan. Memang ada yang tidak sesuai dengan kekuatan mereka di MAMA ERA. Tapi saya hanya memfokuskan untuk 6 tingkat dan kekuatan saja. Sayan mohon review dan masukannya, silakan mengkritik. Tapi tidak dengan bahasa yang kasar.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : New Student?

**Bereavement**

" Who should I trust? "

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : M

Cast : EXO Members ( Included Kris Wu )

**Warning : NO NC, NO LIME, M untuk adegan pembunuhan, adegan sadis, dsb**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ. TYPOS. **

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE**

**NO PLAGIAT. APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Enjoy The Story.

**Chapter 2**

"Naega, Kim Jongdae Imnida. Kalian cukup memanggilku Chen." Anak itu memperkenalkan diri dan menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Salah satu murid dari barisan depan mengacungkan jarinya dan siap bertanya sebelum Chen menyela

"Jika kalian ingin bertanya dari tingkat kelas Bangsawan berapa, aku tidak memilikinya. Tapi aku cukup yakin kalau aku sama dengan salah satu murid disini." Sela Chen cepat mengarahkan pandangannya ke Luhan. Luhan yang merasa bahwa dia yang dimaksud, menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal kala hampir tatapan tajam dilayangkan kearahnya. Oh ayolah... Ini masih hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru dan dia sudah menerima intimidasi seperti itu?

"Baiklah, Jongdae-ssi. Silakan pilih tempat dudukmu." Luhan bersyukur dalam hati mendengar Mrs. Ahn memutus kecanggungan yang terjadi. Chen membungkukkan badan hormat dan memilih duduk di samping Luhan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum akrab seraya mengajukan tangannya tanda perkenalan.

"Xi Luhan Imnida." Ucap Luhan pelan. Chen membalas jabat tangan Luhan dan mulai fokus saat menjelaskan pelajaran tentang Ujian Akhir.

**Skip Time**

"Hari ini aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Mungkin akan pulang telat." Telpon Luhan, sementara orang yang ada di seberang sana menggerutu kesal. "Ya ampun Hyung! Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu Battle." Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan . "Mian, Baek. Ada materi yang harus kucari. Kau tahu kan sebentar lagi Ujian akan diadakan?" Baekhyun mengerang marah. "I know, I know. Good Luck."

Pip!

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan ditutupnya sambungan secara sepihak oleh Baekhyun. Luhan berdecak kecil dan kembali menelusuri rak-rak tinggi di perpustakaan. Ujian kali ini sangat penting baginya, karena ujian ini yang akan menentukan apakah dia pantas bersekolah disana atau tidak. Sekaligus menentukan kelulusan dan predikat apa yang akan dia dapatkan. 'Highest Test'. Merasa menemukan apa yang dia cari, Luhan mengambil buku tersebut dan mulai membaca kata per kata yang tercetak di dalamnya. Luhan menyerngitkan kening ketika membaca sebuah kalimat yang begitu membingungkan.

'You can be friend or enemy. It's decide by yourself'

"Apa maksudnya? Apa kami akan dikelompokkan?" Luhan bergumam sambil menopang dagunya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana Ujian Akhir itu. Seolah-olah tidak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya. Jika ada yang bertanya kepada mereka yang lulus, mereka hanya akan menjawab 'Persiapkan dirimu.'. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana rinci Ujian itu. Karena waktu yang semakin sempit, dia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan buku itu dan pulang. Yang harus dilakukan saat ini adalah menunggu waktu itu tiba.

**~oOo~**

"Kelompok 1 adalah..." Murid-murid yang ada di aula kni mulai berbisik menduga siapa yang akan masuk dalam kelompok yang desas-desusnya terkenal hebat itu.

"Kris Wu." Para murid bersikap biasa. Sudah pasti bahwa laki-laki yang baru disebutkan namanya tadi akan masuk kesana.

"Joomnyeon Kim." Tetap bersikap biasa.

"Jongin Kim." Ada beberapa yang heran karena anak itu dikenal suka bermain-main bisa disebutkan namanya. Dan biasanya jika sudah ada Jongin maka akan ada

"Sehun Oh." Ya kan. Kedua sahabat itu sulit dipisahkan. Meski dimasukkan dalam satu kelompok. Maka salah satu dari mereka akan ada yang memaksa dimasukkan ke kelompok satunya, kalau tidak...

Kepalamu yang akan terancam.

"Minseok Kim." Oh. Para murid kini mulai menunjukkan seringai meremehkan milik mereka.

"Luhan Xi." Terdengar beberapa protes untuk Luhan. Bahkan ada yang tak segan meneriaki Luhan akan mati jika masuk kesana. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke panggung dan berdiri di sebelah Minseok.

"Dan yang terakhir... Jongdae Kim dari Kelas Tertinggi." Murid bersorak tak percaya. 2 murid di kelompok 1 bukanlah dari Bangsawan. Padahal di setiap tahun, isi kelompok 1 adalah Bangsawan semua. Kepala Academy memukul podium dan menyuruh mereka tenang.

Untuk selanjutnya, ada Chanyeol Park, Baekhyun Byun, Yixing Zang, dan ZiTao Huang dari kelas Classic. Meskipun bukan dari kelas unggulan, mereka yang berada di kelompok 1 tak bisa diremehkan. Banyak yang menduga akan semakin sulit untuk bertahan jika orang semakin banyak. Rata-rata dari mereka punya catatan nilai yang hampir sempurna. Bahkan ada yang sempurna. Contohnya saja Yifan dan Joomyeon. Dan ada beberapa yang menyebutkan akan ada tambahan 1 orang lagi yang pasti sama tangguhnya. Satu persatu mulai meninggalkan aula ketika nama mereka sudah mendapat kelompok. Semua murid di tahun akhir digiring menuju Asrama baru untuk mendapat penjelasan lebih lengkap. Asrama itu hampir seperti Apartemen. Bedanya, tempat tersebut bertingkat 3 dan untuk 1 lantai memiliki ukuran yang sangat luas. 1 Apartemen terdiri dari 4 kamar beserta kamar mandi didalamnya, 1 ruang makan digabung dapur, dan 1 ruang untuk rapat.

"Ada 4 kamar. Berarti 1 kamar untuk 3 orang. Kita putuskan sekarang." Ucapan dingin Yifan atau yang sering disapa Kris mengawali rapat malam itu. Tidak ada ketenangan karena Duo Troublemaker –ChanBaek- mengancam ingin satu kamar. Kris memijit pelipisnya pelan dan menuruti apa kemauan mereka. Akhirnya, keputusan telah ditentukan. Kris, Suho, dan Tao dalam satu kamar. Lalu Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Chen. Kai, Sehun, dan si murid mysterius. Yang terakhir... Luhan, Yixing, dan Minseok.

Luhan menelan ludahnya paksa. Dia merasa dirinya tak aman saat ini. Dia tidak bisa membantah karena dari awal Kris selalu memberikan tatapan tajam untuknya dan Chen.

'**Mungkin dia tak ingin satu ruangan dengan kita.'** Tenang Chen kala itu melihat dirinya yang tak fokus dan hanya diam saja. Chen bisa mengerti perasaan Luhan karena sejujurnya dia juga risih saat Kris tak mau melunak sedetik pun.

Luhan meringis kecil kala pusing mendera kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka akan disatukan dengan Yixing. Apa Kris bermaksud membunuhnya lebih awal? Meskipun Yixing bukan murid dari Kelas Tertinggi, tetap saja kemampuan healingnya sangat luar biasa. Di sisi lain, dia juga terkenal dingin dan tidak terlalu memiliki banyak teman. Ah! Dan satu lagi rahasia umum dari seoran Zang Yixing.

Dia adalah orang yang membunuh lawannya tanpa sadar.

Mungkin seperti orang yang berkripadian ganda. Hari ini dia membunuh dengan tragis, besoknya dia akan lupa atas perbuatannya. Dia juga tak merasa bersalah ataupun meminta maaf. Yixing akan berubah seperti itu saat jiwanya merasa terancam saja. Jika tidak, ya tetap dirinya. Yang jadi masalah besar, jiwa Yixing itu mudah sekali merasa terancam. Pernah ada suatu kasus, dimana Yixing tak menyadari saat salah satu temannya berusaha membuat dirinya terkejut. Dia langsung mencekik orang itu tanpa sadar dan membuat keributan di seluruh sekolah. Murid – murid disekitar mereka segera melepaskan cekalan Yixing saat orang yang dicekik tadi hampir kehabisan nafas. Luhan bergidik ngeri mengingat memori itu.

Dalam hati, laki-laki mungil itu merasa iri saat melihat Chen bisa berkumpul dengan dua temannya di sekolah. Selama ini, tak ada yang bisa menerima dengan baik kehadirannya. Kenapa Chen yang baru masuk bisa mendapat keberuntungan seperti itu?

'Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan bodoh!?' Luhan sontak memukul kepalanya mendapati pikiran iri terlintas. Dia menggelengkan kepala cepat. Masih ada yang harus diurus saat ini. Luhan harus mencari cara lain agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yixing, mengingat kakinya suka reflek menendang siapa saja yang menyentuh kasur miliknya. Bisa-bisa Yixing langsung mematahkan kakinya hingga remuk. Oh,Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu nyata.

'Semoga besok kakiku masih utuh.'

.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Xi Luhan? Anak dari kelas atas yang tidak ada hubungan dengan Bangsawan?" Tanya Yixing dingin. Luhan mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum paksa. "Tidak usah sok ramah denganku, Luhan. Toh, kalau kau membuat sisi lain diriku terancam, dia bisa saja memenggal kepalamu dan melindasnya dengan truk, atau... kalau tidak, dia akan menggantung kepalamu di depan pintu sekolah hingga membusuk. Aku rasa kau tahu itu." Ujar Yixing santai dan mengambil handuknya.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Luhan-hyung, apa kau di dalam?" Suara Baekhyun dari luar mengintrupsi lamunan Luhan. Dia segera membukakan pintu dan melihat Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ayo makan malam Hyung. Yang lain sudah berkumpul. Eh, mana Yixing Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat. Luhan menunjuk kamar mandi dengan bola matanya. Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan menyuruh Luhan untuk segera ke ruang makan, tentu saja dengan Yixing. Setelah itu, Baekhyun berlalu ke ruang makan meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah frustasi. Entah kenapa, dalam hati Baekhyun merasa sedikit senang melihat Luhan yang akan kesusahan membujuk Yixing.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N : Saya tahu ini sangat out character dari sifat mereka di dunia nyata. Tapi ini hanya fiksi yang saya buat. Dan Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review juga siders yang telah mau berbaik hati membaca.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Who is He?

**Bereavement**

" Who is he? "

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : M

Cast : EXO Members ( Included Kris Wu )

**Warning : NO NC, NO LIME, M untuk adegan pembunuhan, adegan sadis, dsb**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ. TYPOS. **

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE**

**NO PLAGIAT. APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Enjoy The Story.

**Chapter 3**

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk, membuat orang-orang yang pada awalnya ingin makan malam kini berhenti. Xiumin adalah orang yang pertama bangkit dari kursi menuju pintu utama. Ketika pintu terbuka, muncullah seorang pria mungil dengan mata besar diiringi senyum ganjil. Tiba-tiba, Jongin langsung menerobos Xiumin dan tersenyum puas. "Apa kau DO Kyungsoo? Putra bungsu keluarga D.O yang terkenal dengan Losingnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin segera mempersilakan anak itu masuk dan meninggalkan Xiumin yang membeku di depan pintu utama.

Losing? Kemampuan yang setar dengan tingkat bangsawan? Sihir yang kata orang mampu menghilangkan kekuatan orang lain hanya dengan kata 'hilang'? Kekuatan yang mampu membuat lawan tak dapat mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka?

'Shit!' pekik Xiumin dalam hati. Losing bukanlah sihir yang bisa diremehkan. Meski membutuhkan jarak dan waktu yang cukup dekat dan singkat. Seseorang dalam pengaruh Losing akan menuruti **apa perkataan **pengendalinya. Jika si pengendali mengatakan 'Mati.' Jangan harap setelah itu nyawamu akan tetap ada.

Luhan POV

Suasana cukup tegang. Ketika seorang anak laki-laki yang kuketahui bernama Kyungsoo ikut bergabung bersama kami. Dia terus bercerita seolah kami senang dengan kehadirannya. Sampai akhirnya, Kris memutuskan pergi. Kami semua bubar, termasuk aku kala melihat Yixing beranjak. Aku membuka pintu kamar pelan dan melihatnya sedang membaca buku di atas kasur.

"Tak kusangka anak **Losing **itu akan bergabung. Iya kan... Luhan?" Aku menghentikan langkahku mendengarnya berbicara. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam. "Semakin sulit ditebak siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang." Aku membalikkan badan menatap Yixing dan bertanya balik. "Apa kita harus saling membunuh?" Dia berdecak kesal. Tanpa menjawab, Yixing meletakkan buku di nakas dan ikut berbaring disamping Xiumin.

**Keesokan Hari.**

Seluruh murid sudah berkumpul disini. Mereka berbaris sesuai kelompok yang dibagi. Aku mengikuti teman sekelompok menuju Death Vill. Jika kalian bertanya tempat apa itu, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang kuketahui adalah setiap kelompok memiliki tempat Ujian mereka masing-masing. Kris memimpin paling depan dengan angkuhnya, disusul Suho yang acuh dengan hawa yang berubah drastis. Tanpa sadar, aku sempat menggigil dan merapatkan jubah yang kukenakan. Kyungsoo menarik tanganku pelan dan mensejajarkan langkah kami. "Jadi, kau Luhan ya?" Aku mengangguk, tak sedikit pun berniat mengeluarkan suara. Dia berdehem paham dan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku. Langkahnya berhenti. Otomatis aku pun berhenti. Kami melongok ke depan dan mendapati Kris yang berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang angker. Suho membuka gembok yang mengunci dengan sekali hunus menggunakan pedang airnya. Kami semua masuk kesana dan mengistirahatkan diri di salah satu rumah tak berpenghuni.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan di tempat ini?" Tanya Jongin memandang Kris. Aku mendudukkan diri ke pojok menunggu mereka memutuskan pilihan. Kris memandang Jongin, lalu beralih kepadaku, dan kembali lagi ke Jongin. "Kita berpisah disini." Kai melebarkan matanya. Aku spontan berdiri dan merengsek maju ke hadapan Kris. "Apa maksudmu, Kris-ssi?" Balasku sarkastik. Kutatap langsung matanya dengan perasaan marah. Kris balas menatapku remeh dan mendorong kasar tubuhku hingga terpental ke belakang. Jongin segera mencengkram kerah jubah Kris dan menariknya kasar. Aku secepat mungkin menahan pergerakan lengannya dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kris. Aku tidak mau orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik jadi bahan amukan Kris. Jongin berusaha melepaskan tanganku dan masih berusaha menghajar Kris. Aku kewalahan. Tak adakah yang berniat melerai di saat seperti ini? Sepertinya tidak. Beberapa dari mereka menatap kami dengan pandangan kasihan dan senang. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sedih memberitahu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kala aku menatapnya meminta bantuan.

"Asal kau tahu, Kim Jongin. Selama kau masih berteman dengan orang menjijikan seperti dia, jangan harap kau bisa ikut denganku." Ucap Kris datar. Jongin menggertakkan gigi menahan amarah. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai tenang. Aku sedikit melonggarkan cengkraman agar Jongin tak kesakitan.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Pergi saja dengan segala kebanggaanmu itu. Aku, Sehun, Luhan, Chen, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap disini." Tegasnya. Kris mengeluarkan smirk angkuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Sela Sehun cepat. Kami semua menatap Sehun. Termasuk Jongin dengan pandangan 'terluka dan tidak mengerti' miliknya.

"S Sehun...?"

"Aku tidak mau, Kai. Selama ada orang rendahan di kelompok. Jangan harap aku ada disana. Jadi kau pilih aku **sahabatmu** atau Luhan?" Sehun menekan kata sahabat seraya menatap Kai dalam. Aku menggeram marah. Oke! Aku memang mempunyai asal usul yang tidak jelas. Tapi bukan berarti dia atau siapapun bisa merendahkanku seperti ini. Aku menggenggam tangan Kai dan memintanya menatapku. Jangan ikut Kai. Kau harus tetap disamping Hyung. Pintaku melalui tatapan kami. Seolah mengerti dengan kegelisahanku, ia mengangguk pelan dan balas menatap Sehun yang memandang memohon.

"Maaf, Sehun. Tapi aku akan tetap bersama Luhan-hyung." Jawab Jongin tegas. Sehun tertawa tak percaya.

"Apa? Kau lebih memilih dia?" Tunjuk Sehun dengan raut jijiknya. Ingin sekali, aku menampar wajahnya kalau saja Jongin tak menggenggam tanganku erat. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, dia tak mau menatap Sehun yang seolah masih memberi harapan untuk berubah pikiran. Sehun berdecih.

"Kau PENGHIANAT!" Teriak Sehun marah. Dia menatap nyalang kearah kami, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku. Kris seperti tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh dan memutuskan pergi keluar lebih dulu. Disusul Suho, menyisakan bagian kami dan Sehun yang masih belum mau meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Pergilah, Hun-ah. Tidak sebaiknya kau disini." Jongin mengusir Sehun dan menarik tangannya menuju pintu luar. Aku dapat merasakan remasan yang kuat di bahu saat Jongin menepuk bahuku. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sehun menyentak Jongin dan berlari keluar setelah membanting pintu. Jongin terdiam kaku. Oh, aku sungguh merasa bersalah dalam hal ini. Tapi aku dan yang lain membutuhkan seseorang yang sebut saja masih 'waras' untuk membimbing kami. Tidak dengan Chanyeol yang gegabah. Tidak dengan Baekhyun yang mudah terkena serangan panik. Tidak juga dengan aku dan Chen yang hanya dari kalangan apa yang mereka sebut 'rendahan'. Dan tidak pula dengan Kyungsoo yang... eh?!

Luhan POV end.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seisi ruangan terkejut dan memfokuskan pandangan ke orang yang dimaksud. Luhan meringis bingung mendapati Kyungsoo balik menatap bingung.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka, Kyungsoo-ssi?" Selidik Jongin. Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak butuh parasit seperti mereka." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kyungsoo langsung berbaring dengan tasnya sebagai alas. "Gwenchana hyung... Kita berjuang bersama." Rangkul Chen dan Jongin. Luhan balas tersenyum tulus.

**~oOo~**

"Arghhhh...!" Luhan bangkit dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Ia memegang dadanya panik. Rasa sakit begitu terasa. Aneh. Padahal sebelumnya tak pernah seperti itu. Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ada Jongin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan...

"Baekhyun? Eodiga?" Gumam Luhan bingung. Dia bergegas mengenakan sepatunya dan berjalan ke seluruh ruangan. Luhan membuka pintu keluar, tapi hanya kegelapan malam yang remang-remang di dapatinya.

**Crak... crakk... crakk...**

Seketika Luhan menahan nafasnya kala mendengar suara aneh tak jauh dari posisi nya. Ia berjinjit menghampiri asal suara, dan detik itu juga, dia hanya bisa terpaku dan membelalak kaget. Luhan menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Pemandangan di depan sama sekali tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di benaknya.

Baekhyun memotong-motong seonggok tubuh dengan...

...katana?

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya cepat mencegah suara pekikan keluar. Ia bersembunyi di balik dinding sambil tetap mengawasi Baekhyun yang terus memotong. Ingin rasanya Luhan kembali masuk sekarang, tidur dan menganggap ia tak melihat apapun, tapi ia tak bisa. Baekhyun sadar akan kehadiran dirinya.

"Keluarlah hyung. Aku tahu kau disitu." Luhan bergidik mendengar intonasi datar dari mulut Baekhyun. Kemana nada riang yang biasa ia keluarkan setiap hari? Dengan kaki gemetar, Luhan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Dapat dilihat wajah yang biasanya bersih, kini dipenuhi oleh cipratan darah. Segala pakaian, tangan, dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi cairan merah berbau anyir yang membuat Luhan ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya detik itu juga.

"Apa kira-kira Jongin akan senang ya kalau aku membawakannya kepala ini? Setidaknya dia mendapat objek untuk dilindas. Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mengangkat sebuah kepala untuk ditunjukkan. Tapi hanya bagian belakang ditumbuhi rambut bercampur darah yang dapat Luhan tangkap di kegelapan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah menghindari darah yang akan menetes karena terlalu dekat. Luhan diam dan menutup hidungnya mencium bau amis yang pekat.

"Ah iya, Luhan Hyung. Kau suka hati kan?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Tapi kemudian, ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun menjentikkan jari dan berbalik ke tubuh yang telah tak bernyawa. Luhan menggeleng cepat kala melihat anak yang lebih muda berjongkok dan mengacak isi perut di depannya. Luhan hendak berteriak jangan tapi kenapa suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan?

Baekhyun menggenggam sebuah bongkahan di tangan kirinya. Dia bersenandung riang menghampiri Luhan. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya heran mengetahui tatapan Luhan begitu kosong dan terfokus pada satu objek. Kepala yang dibawanya. Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Baekhyun memberikan bongkahan itu tepat di depan Luhan hingga membuat empunya menjerit kaget.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan aku Hyung? Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati membawakan hati ini untukmu?" Rajuk Baekhyun melangkah maju ke depan. Luhan menatap horror dan memundurkan kakinya kala Baekhyun semakin mendekat. "Baekhyun-ah... sadarlah..." Pinta Luhan lirih. Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Sadar? Sadar apa? Ini Baekhyun." Ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan Luhan. Luhan tetap mundur ke belakang. Ia ketakutan dan masih tetap melihat kepala di tangan kanan teman satu kelompoknya. Air mata jatuh kala kepala itu ikut berputar disaat Baekhyun melangkah tadi. Bila hanya rambut yang awalnya terlihat, kini berganti wajah yang membuat Luhan seolah kehilangan nafas saat mengetahui siapa 'korban' Baekhyun.

"X-Xiumin..!?"

**To Be Continued**

**a/n : terimakasih untuk yang telah memberikan review, memfollow, dan memfav. Untuk cerita ini. Terimakasih juga untuk silent reader yang telah membaca. Silakan jika ingin memberikan kritik dan saran. Tapi tolong jangan menggunakan kata yang kasar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Challenge

**Bereavement**

" The Challenge. "

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : M

Cast : EXO Members ( Included Kris Wu )

**Warning : NO NC, NO LIME, M untuk adegan pembunuhan, adegan sadis, dsb**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ. TYPOS. **

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE**

**NO PLAGIAT. APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Enjoy The Story.

**Chapter 4**

Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ada Baekhyun yang tertunduk di samping Luhan yang masih gemetar. Kepala Xiumin yang telah terbungkus dengan kain putih diletakkan di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Kai meremas jarinya menahan diri, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menutup hidung menahan mual, Chen memijit tenguk Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu masih belum mau berbicara ketika ia dan Luhan kepergok oleh yang lain.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini?" Tanya Chen mengarah kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan. Yang paling tua menggeleng. Tapi perlahan, Baekhyun melepaskan pijatan Chen dari tenguknya dan menatap semua yang ada disana ragu.

"Aku... aku tidak sadar."

Jongin menyerngit tak paham.

"Iya. Waktu itu.. aku ingin keluar untuk buang air, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ada Xiumin hyung disana. Jadi aku mengikuti dia menuju ruang utama. Dia membawa katana..." Getaran kecil terlihat di tubuh Baekhyun. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan kosong dan takut.

"Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang pasti, dia ingin melukai kalian semua."

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Kau lupa tujuan ujian ini diadakan? Dia ingin kita semua mati Jongin..." Sergah Chen.

"Kita harus merahasiakan ini dari kelompok yang lain." Kyungsoo angkat bicara. Dia melipat tangan di depan dada dan memandang kepala Xiumin. "Kyungsoo benar. Jika sampai Kris tahu masalah ini, aku tak yakin kita akan tetap aman." Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo. Yang lain tetap bungkam. Baekhyun semakin bergetar melihat kepala Xiumin yang dibungkus.

"Aku akan membuang kepala ini. Kalian beristirahatlah." Tutup Chanyeol sepihak. Segera dia membawa kepala itu keluar dari pondok. Baekhyun sempat meminta Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal dan membuangnya besok saja. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol itu keras kepala, pria tinggi itu tetap ingin keluar membawa kepala Xiumin. Baekhyun hanya pasrah melihat sahabatnya itu menghilang di balik pintu, tidak mampu menahan padahal pikiran buruk begitu menghantui dirinya.

**~oOo~**

Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi pondok sambil menenteng kain putih yang hampir diselimuti darah di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah senter untuk menerangi jalan di depan.

"Mau dibuang kemana ini?" Monolog Chanyeol. Ia arahkan senternya ke hutan. Tidak bisa dibuang sembarangan. Kelompok yang lain akan menemukannya jika mereka menyadari Xiumin tidak ada disana. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan ke salah satu gudang di permukiman itu. Hampir 15 menit disana, Chanyeol keluar dengan membawa sebuah cangkul. Ia membawa peralatan itu ke pinggir hutan dan mulai menggali lubang disana. Chanyeol mematikan senter yang dibawanya agar tidak ada satupun yang melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang tengah mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Orang itu memakai tudung dan masker. Menengok ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tak ada seorangpun, dia mulai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jacket. Posisi yang membelakangi membuat Chanyeol tak sadar akan kehadirannya. Dengan mengendap – endap, orang itu mendekati Chanyeol dan...

DOR!

"HUWAAA!"

"Hahahahahahaha..." Orang itu tertawa senang karena berhasil mengejutkan objek di depannya. Chanyeol mengelus dada kaget setelah melempar cangkul tadi entah kemana. Untung saja dia sudah mengubur kepala Xiumin. Dengan ragu, Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan menemukan seseorang yang tidak jelas wajahnya karena tertutupi masker dan tudung jaket.

"K-Kau.. siapa.?!" Tanya Chanyeol waspada sedikit gemetar. Orang di hadapannya diam tak menjawab. Tapi dilihat dari mata yang menyipit, Chanyeol tahu kalau orang itu tengah tersenyum? Atau menyeringai? Entahlah. Tak bisa dipastikan. Chanyeol hanya merasa, kalau mata itu begitu familiar di ingatannya. Orang itu menunjuk tanah bekas galian di belakang Chanyeol. Matanya menyiratkan 'aku-tahu-apa-yang-telah-kau-lakukan' membuat Chanyeol geram dan merengsek maju menarik masker yang dikenakan orang tak dikenal itu. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat melihat wajahnya, orang itu telah berhasil lari masuk ke dalam hutan. Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Ia segera mengejar orang itu masuk ke dalam hutan. Gelap. Tak terlihat apapun. Dalam hati, pria tinggi itu merutuki kecerobohannya meninggalkan senter di pinggir hutan. Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengaran yang anehnya tak ada suara langkah kaki atau apapun. Padahal dia yakin kalau orang yang dikejarnya tadi tepat berlari di depannya. Dia berhenti berlari. Tangannya meraba-raba sekitar dan menemukan batang pohon di sisi kanan. Chanyeol mendudukkan diri disana dan merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya.

Srek...

"Siapa disana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku tanya. Siapa disana?"

Hening. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin itu hanya suara binatang atau apa dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Tapi setelah itu, tak ada suara apapun. Dia sedikit bersantai seraya meluruskan kakinya. Tanpa pria itu sadari, seseorang di tempat yang sama tengah menggenggam sebilah pisau di tangannya.

BUGH!

"ARGH!" Chanyeol mengerang hebat. Dia tersungkur ke tanah dan segera bangkit berlari tak tentu arah. Sesekali dia terjatuh oleh sulur tanaman dan bangkit lagi kala langkah suara kaki terdengar semakin dekat.

"SIAPA KAU!? BERHENTI DISITU!" Teriak Chanyeol kalap. Dia terjatuh dan melemparkan apapun yang didapatinya ke belakang. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat, ia tahu bahwa orang itu ada di belakang mengikuti dirinya. Chanyeol berbalik dan ingin berlari lagi jika saja tak kalah cepat dengan tarikan di kakinya. Ia menarik – narik kakinya dan memberontak keras saat merasakan kakinya seperti dikoyak oleh benda tajam. Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. Dia meminta tolong dan berharap salah satu dari teman satu kelompok ada yang datang menolongnya. Dia menyesali keputusannya menolak tawaran Baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol menggeram sakit saat pisau yang jelas – jelas tak sesuai dengau ukuran kaki itu memaksa memotong kedua kakinya. Ia berusaha mundur dan menarik kedua kaki yang pasti sudah tak jelas bagaimana bentuknya. Tak ada rasa sakit lagi. hanya rasa kebas dan bau anyir yang mengelilingi. Kaki Chanyeol seolah mati rasa. Orang itu terkekeh pelan melihat pemberontakan Chanyeol semakin melemah. Ia tetap fokus dengan pemotongan paksa hingga kedua kaki Chanyeol akhirnya terputus. Nafas Chanyeol tersendat.

"Bagaimana ini? Kakimu putus Chanyeolliee..." Ujarnya dengan nada dibuat – buat.

DEG!

"K-Kau...!"

Chanyeol menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya kala sinar senter menyeruak tanpa diduga. Ia menyipitkan mata dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Amarah berkumpul di ubun – ubun mengetahui siapa yang telah melakukan penyerangan terhadapnya. Ia menggertakkan gigi dan memaki kasar, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Orang tak diketahui tertawa keras dan memberikan pandangan kasihan.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Chanyeol terlalu berisik."

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Atau aku beritahu yang lain...!"

"Beritahu? Chanyeol mau ya mulutnya robek?"

Chanyeol diam. Orang itu tak menganggap ancamannya sama sekali. Orang tak diketahui menghela nafasnya pelan dan menyandarkan diri di salah satu pohon. Chanyeol bisa melihat pergerakan itu dari cahaya senter yang dipegangnya. Perlahan, Chanyeol mengatur dirinya setenang mungkin dan menggerakkan telunjuknya menunjuk orang itu. Dia berbisik pelan dan tiba-tiba keluar api dari telunjuknya. Dia masih terus mengarahkan api ke pohon itu juga sekitar.

"Chanyeol memang harus mati. Kau tidak bisa diam sama sekali."

Laki-laki yang terpojok segera mengganti arah semburannya ke belakang. Suara bisikan yang datang tak tahu dari mana membuat dirinya semakin kalap. Ia terus saja mengarahkan api ke seluruh arah. Tak peduli dengan kondisinya yang semakin melemah karena darah terus saja mengucur keluar dari kakinya yang sudah buntung. Ia frustasi. Lama kelamaan, semburan api miliknya semakin melemah, hingga akhirnya tak keluar sama sekali karena tak ada kekuatan untuk melakukan sihir. Berkali- kali ia merapal mantra, tapi hanya api kecil yang keluar. Chanyeol gemetar. Ia menyeret tubuhnya paksa menjauh dari tempat itu. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah memberitahu yang lain bahwa 'orang itu' adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak punya hati sama sekali. Kelompoknya dalam bahaya. Chanyeol masih saja terus menyeret dengan nafas tersengal – sengal. Hanya saja... nampaknya, Dewi Fortuna tidak mau memihak padanya barang sekali pun. Orang itu ada di depan. Menyeringai mengerikan seraya menggenggam pisau kecil berlumuran darah yang Chanyeol yakini itu darah miliknya. Orang itu melangkah mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku dengar... Kau pernah menarik tubuh anak kucing hingga putus kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Kau tahu? Anak kucing itu milikku. Dan tiap malam dia selalu datang ke mimpiku menuntut balas dendam."

"Cih! Omong kosong!" Decih Chanyeol menantang. Orang itu seketika diam dan berubah datar. Ia mengelus dagunya bingung. Berusaha menahan emosi yang memaksa keluar. Oh... ayolah. Tak akan menyenangkan jika mangsamu mati dengan cepat. Jadi dia berdiri dari tempatnya dan menginjak kaki Chanyeol hingga menimbulkan suara aduhan dari empunya.

"Omong kosong? Baiklah. Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana itu omong kosong." Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya takut melihat orang itu mendekat lagi dan menendang keras perutnya. Chanyeol meringis dan memuntahkan darah. Tidak sampai situ, dia mengikat kedua tangan Chanyeol di batang pohon dan merobek baju atasnya. Chanyeol berteriak marah menggerakkan badannya. Orang itu bersiul riang seolah tak mendengar dan mulai menggoreskan pisaunya ke perut chanyeol. Segaris demi segaris dia lakukan di luka yang sama hingga akhirnya menimbulkan luka robekan yang lebar di sekitar perut. Tak dihiraukannya jeritan kesakitan dari pemilik tubuh kala ia menarik paksa paha Chanyeol membuat robekan itu semakin melebar.

Chanyeol hanya mampu memekik pelan saat tubuh bagian atasnya terpisah dengan pinggangnya. Nafasnya terpotong-potong merasakan paru-parunya seolah dihimpit erat. Tak ada harapan lagi. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum matanya tertutup dengan sempurna adalah seringai memuakkan yang terpampang di wajah itu. Sayup – sayup terdengar...

"Selamat bertemu dengan anak kucingku... Park Chanyeol."

**To Be Continued**

**a/n : Hahaha... bagaimana ini? Apa scene pembunuhannya kurang menyeramkan? Maaf ya untuk penggemar Chanyeol, biasnya saya nistain disini. Tapi ini untuk kepentingan jalan cerita kok. Bukan berarti saya membencinya atau apa. Tanggal lahir saya sama seperti Chanyeol lho... terimakasih untuk yang telah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fic ini. Juga untuk silent reader yang telah membaca. Oh iya... Apa ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang membunuh Chanyeol? Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Murderer

**Bereavement**

" The Murderer. Him or him? "

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : M

Cast : EXO Members ( Included Kris Wu )

**Warning : NO NC, NO LIME, M untuk adegan pembunuhan, adegan sadis, dsb**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ. TYPOS. **

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE**

**NO PLAGIAT. APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Enjoy The Story.

**Chapter 5**

"Kyungsoo, kau habis darimana?" Kyungsoo berjengit kaget mendengar suara Luhan menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengatur ekspressi setenang mungkin sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum pada Luhan. Ia mengangkat plastik yang ada di tangannya dan memperlihatkan isi plastik itu.

"Daging?"

"Iya. Ini daging rusa. Aku baru saja berburu tadi."

"Malam – malam begini?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia mengatakan bahwa ada seekor rusa di sekitar tempat mereka tinggal dan sayang jika dibiarkan begitu saja. Ditambah lagi persediaan makanan yang semakin menipis membuat dia 'sedikit' berburu keluar.

"Apa kau melihat Chanyeol? Dia belum kembali." Kyungsoo tersentak pelan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Pertanyaan yang terdengar menjurus ke dirinya seolah dia tahu dimana yang bersangkutan berada. Pergerakan membersihkan daging sempat terhenti sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan kembali. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan lagi sambil menatapnya. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Kau menuduhku?"

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo memasukkan daging yang telah dipotong tadi ke dalam panci besar yang ada di dapur rumah tersebut. Ia berdiri dan balas menatap Luhan yang jelas mencurigainya.

"Kau bertanya seolah aku mengetahui dimana Chanyeol berada. Dan kau tidak percaya saat aku menjawab tidak tahu. Jadi maksudmu aku membunuh Chanyeol, begitu?" Luhan memebelalakkan matanya. Ia membuka mulutnya ingin menjawab, namun anehnya tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia tidak bermaksud begitu. Ia berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol atau setidaknya bertemu. Karena saat Chanyeol pergi keluar, dia juga melihat Kyungsoo keluar tak lama sesudahnya. Tapi apa tadi? Membunuh? Aniya! Chanyeol tidak mungkin dibunuh.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat seperti orang gila. Kyungsoo yang ada di dekat tungku menyeringai tipis melihat Luhan yang berusaha menyangkal keadaan sebenarnya. Well... Luhan hanya belum tahu. Ya... belum tahu bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mati dan daging yang dia bawa adalah...

...daging dari tubuh Chanyeol sendiri.

Untung saja dia sempat mengubur mayat Chanyeol dan mengambil beberapa iris daging paha. Setelah memastikan tak ada jejak yang tertinggal, Kyungsoo kembali ke permukiman dan membersihkan diri dari cipratan darah di salah satu rumah tak berpenghuni. Tak lupa juga dia mengasah ulang pisau miliknya dan menyembunyikan benda tersebut di dalam sepatu kiri. Kyungsoo tertawa senang. Tinggal 5 orang idiot saja lagi yang harus dia habisi. Setelah mereka semua mati, baru dia akan mengintai kelompok si Parasit Kris dan membunuh semuanya disana. Ia sungguh tak sabar merasakan kemenangan yang semakin dekat jika rencananya berhasil.

.

.

.

Luhan mengacak surainya dan kembali menuju tempat beristirahat. Ia mengamati satu – persatu wajah orang yang menjadi teman satu kelompoknya dengan perasaan kalut. Kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah kala salah satu orang yang dianggapnya adik bangun dari tidur dan mengeluh lesu tak mendapati sahabatnya ada di samping.

"Dia belum pulang juga?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan ikut tidur di sampingnya. Terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut Baekhyun.

"A- apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Kenapa lama sekali?" Lirih Baekhyun. Luhan tak bisa menjawab. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sudah 3 jam lebih dongsaengnya itu izin keluar untuk membuang kepala, tapi kenapa tak pulang juga. Mustahil mengubur kepala sampai menghabiskan waktu sebegitu banyak. Apa dia tersesat? Tidak. Seceroboh apapun Chanyeol, dia adalah pengingat jalan yang baik. Diterkam binatang buas? Yang benar saja! Chanyeol pasti dengan mudah mengeluarkan api untuk melindungi dirinya. Tapi apa? Dibunuh?

Luhan menggelengkan kepala lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat hingga membuat dirinya sendiri pusing. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur lagi. Ia memiringkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun, mengamati mata sembab akibat menangis. Perlahan... ia menyentuh bagian bawah mata Baekhyun dan mengucapkan sihir penyembuh hingga bengkak itu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

'Apapun yang terjadi, Hyung akan melindungi kalian semua.'

**~oOo~**

Mereka sarapan dalam keadaan hening. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk bersuara. Memangnya siapa yang mampu membuat lelucoan jika salah satunya belum kembali. Chanyeol belum pulang. Baekhyun terus memaksa mencari kala tak mendapati Chanyeol lagi di pagi hari. Ia bahkan sempat menendang daging yang disediakan Kyungsoo dan tak mau makan. Luhan dan Chen berusaha membujuk. Jongin keluar mencari Chanyeol, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memandang mereka tak berminat. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo melalui sudut mata. Ada perasaan curiga di hatinya melihat Kyungsoo yang makan dengan begitu santai. Baekhyun, Luhan, Chen dan dirinya saja tidak bisa makan dengan tenang memikirkan salah satu anggota hilang. Tapi Kyungsoo, tak ada raut khawatir sedikit pun di wajahnya. Datar.

"Bagaimana dengan dagingnya? Enak?" Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menatapnya. Pemuda dengan mata kelereng itu memberikan sepotong daging lagi ke piring Jongin dan berkata.

"Aku tahu ini enak, Jongin-ssi. Kau tidak perlu melirik meminta izin untuk mendapatkannya. Daging ini milik bersama. Iya kan, Luhan?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa dirinya jadi dibawa – bawa? Apa Kyungsoo masih merasa tersinggung dengan kejadian tadi malam?

Baekhyun mengaduk – aduk makanannya lesu. Memakan daging mengingatkan kenangan mereka. Biasanya dia akan saling berebut daging dan bertarung dengan Chanyeol. Siapa yang sanggup memakan daging paling banyak, maka dialah yang dapat giliran pertama untuk menjahili para murid. Tapi sekarang... sepi. Tak ada kekonyolan. Tak ada tawa. Ketika dia bangun di malam hari dan tak ada Chanyeol di sampingnya, ia berpikir mungkin Chanyeol sedang mengajaknya bermain petak umpet atau bermain apapun itu. Tapi saat pagi tiba dan tak ada sahabatnya yang membangunkan, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak kembali. Bukan belum. Tapi memang tidak akan pernah kembali.

Baekhyun meringis sedih. Mungkin itu juga alasan ia menendang daging yang disajikan Kyungsoo karena daging itu langsung membangkitkan kenangan. Tak ingin berlama – lama, ia meletakkan sumpit di atas makanan yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengumpulkan tanah dan dimasukkannya ke dalam kantong besar yang sempat ia bawa dari pondok. Ia menyusuri pinggir hutan dan berhenti di dekat aliran sungai kecil. Ia tumpahkan seluruh isi kantong besar hingga menumpuk menjadi bukit kecil. Diletakkannya sebuah Lily hutan diatas bukit itu.

"Aku sudah membuatkan makam untukmu, Chanyeol..." Kata Baekhyun di depan bukit itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak karena kau tidak akan menjadi sainganku lagi." Lanjutnya. Ia memutar bola matanya ke atas menahan air mata yang ingin menyeruak keluar. "Kalau tahu kau begitu mudah dibunuh, bukankah aku yang seharusnya membunuhmu?" Tanyanya sendiri. Nada bicara Baekhyun berubah menjadi datar. Kesedihan yang tadi terpancar di wajah kini digantikan dengan senyum sinis. Baekhyun tertawa keras mengingat aktingnya yang berjalan lancar. Dia sedih? Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak sedih. Baginya, Chanyeol –ah semuanya adalah penghalang yang harus disingkirkan. Yang Baekhyun sayangkan adalah kenapa bukan tangannya yang membunuh Chanyeol. Seandainya saja tiang listrik itu tidak menolak tawarannya, sudah dipastikan bahwa ia-lah yang membuat Chanyeol mati. Tapi ya... tak apa. Siapapun yang membunuh sahabatnya, ia pasti mempunyai ambisi yang sama dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun menginjak kasar makam palsu itu beserta bunga Lilynya. Rencana yang harus ia jalankan sekarang adalah berpura – pura sedih dan membuat yang tersisa percaya. Setelah mereka percaya, ia akan bantai semuanya satu persatu.

"Aku baru ingat kalau ada Kyungsoo sialan itu." Sungutnya kesal. Baekhyun mengintip dari celah pintu melihat keberadaan Kyungsoo di tengah – tengah Luhan dan Chen. Aaa... 2 orang itu yang terakhir saja dibunuh. Dua orang dengan keistimewaan? Istimewa apanya! Baekhyun berdecih jijik mengingat bahwa ia tinggal satu rumah dengan Luhan. Keuntungannya tinggal dengan sampah adalah bisa dijadikan pembantu. Baju dan rumah selalu Luhan yang mencuci dan membersihkan. Ia cukup mengeluarkan permintaan dengan puppy eyes andalannya, maka yang lebih tua tidak akan berkutik dan menuruti semua. Apalagi mengingat semalam Luhan menyentuh dan menyembuhkan matanya, Baekhyun dengan cepat mengusap keras mata yang disentuh Luhan. Ia tidak butuh bantuan siapapun. Termasuk dalam hal penyembuhan. Apa Luhan mengira dirinya begitu bodoh hingga tidak mengetahui mantranya? Cih! Meskipun ia berada dalam kelas classic, bukan berarti otaknya tidak setara dengan anak – anak kelas Tinggi.

"Eh, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun sontak menghentikan usapannya dan memandang Luhan yang menatapnya khawatir. Luhan berjalan cepat mendekati Baekhyun dan hampir menyentuhnya sebelum-

"Aku tidak papa, Hyung." Balas Baekhyun cepat dan keras. Luhan terkesiap. Ia memandang yang lebih muda dengan bingung kala yang lain mundur ke belakang. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun gugup melihat tatapan Luhan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sedih? Kecewa? Sakit?

"Kau jijik denganku, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengayunkan kedua tangannya di depan Luhan seakan mengatakan 'tidak'. Ia mendesah kecewa dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum, tapi rasanya ia seperti ingin menangis. Kenapa dongsaengnya jadi berubah? Kenapa ia menjadi seperti 'mereka' yang selalu memandang remeh dan jijik akan dirinya? Apa ia mulai menampakkan jati dirinya yang asli? Atau... memang itu yang dimaksud buku bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang bisa dipercaya? Baekhyun tidak percaya pada Luhan?

Luhan merasa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi kenapa? Luhan tersadar kaget merasa tepukan pelan di bahunya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Chen serta yang lain membawa tasnya dan perlengkapan yang lain. Baekhyun masih berdiri disana. Ia masih belum mau mendekat.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Ini tas mu, Baekhyun." Perintah Jongin seraya melempar tas ke pemiliknya. Baekhyun dengan sigap menangkap dan berjalan cepat ke depan.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya, Hyung?" Tanya Jongin heran. Chen juga menatanya meminta penjelasan. Luhan mengedikkan bahu tak tahu dan ikut menyusul Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo di depan. Ia harus berpikiran positif saat ini. Mungkin Baekhyun masih shock dengan menghilangnya –kematian- Chanyeol , jadi dia meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Ya... mungkin saja seperti itu. Yang harus ia pikirkan untuk ke depan adalah menemukan jawaban dari Ujian ini. Tidak ada lagi yang boleh mati dengan sia – sia. Tidak lagi dengan anggota kelompoknya.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**a/n : Selamat ya yang berhasil menebak uri Kyungsoo. Fufufu... disini jadi pembunuh berdarah dingin ya... Maklumilah. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav. Juga untuk silent reader yang telah membaca. Review please...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The Mission

**Bereavement**

" The Mission. "

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : M

Cast : EXO Members ( Included Kris Wu )

**Warning : NO NC, NO LIME, M untuk adegan pembunuhan, adegan sadis, dsb**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ. TYPOS. **

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE**

**NO PLAGIAT. APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Enjoy The Story.

**Chapter 6**

**Jongin POV**

Sekarang aku yang memimpin anggotaku menelusuri hutan. Aku membawa peta menuju sebuah Kuil tujuan kami. Dari instruksi yang di jelaskan salah satu pengawas. Ada sebuah buku yang disimpan selama beratus – ratus tahun. Buku itu terletak di bagian paling dalam bangunan dan hanya orang terpilih yang bisa mendapatkannya. Orang terpilih bukan berarti siapa yang kuat atau sebagainya. Tapi mereka yang mampu bertahan saat ujian diberikan selama perjalanan. Dan aku mulai merasakan ada yang tak beres dengan kelompok ini. Kyungsoo yang tidak mau mengikuti kelompok Kris yang jauh lebih kuat ( padahal kalau dilihat – lihat, kelompok ini isinya hanya anak dengan kekuatan tak seberapa ), hilangnya Chanyeol – hyung tanpa jejak, dan Baekhyun yang membunuh Xiumin – hyung tanpa sadar.

**Just one person will live.**

Hanya satu orang? Aku berpikir betapa mudahnya ujian ini mensia – sia kan nyawa manusia. Setiap tahun hanya ada satu orang yang hidup di tiap kelompok. Setiap ditanya apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan jika saatnya nanti kami akan tahu. Dan yeah... sekarang lah saat dimana aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Bukankah ini konyol? Sehun bahkan berani menghianatiku duluan. Bukan aku yang memulai, tapi dia yang mengatakan tak ingin satu kelompok denganku.

Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat satu – persatu wajah anggota yang terlihat lelah. Wajar saja, hampir seharian kami berjalan di hutan ini. Meminum air dan makan perbekalan seadanya, belum lagi tujuan kami yang masih jauh.

"Jongin, kita beristirahat disini dulu." Luhan hyung menghampiriku dengan nafas ngos – ngosan. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke anggota yang terlihat tak kuat melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kita istirahat disini." Jawabku. Mereka bersorak dan Luhan-hyung tersenyum padaku mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku mengangguk. Kami mulai menggelar tikar yang kami bawa dari tempat sebelumnya dan membuat api unggun. Kami berkumpul mengelilingi api dan mengeluarkan makanan yang tersisa. Aku duduk dekat Baekhyun, lalu ada Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Chen. Entah kenapa tiba – tiba Baekhyun berpindah tempat kala Luhan – hyung duduk di sampingnya. Apa masih belum selesai juga masalah mereka? Aku mendengus. Sejak kapan jadi ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain.

Kami memakan daging tadi dengan keadaan diam. Sama seperti tadi pagi. Mungkin dalam masa kehilangan. Yeah... jujur saja, aku juga merasa kehilangan Chanyeol – hyung. Dia adalah orang yang selalu bersemangat dan meramaikan suasana. Tapi aku juga was – was dengan kehadirannya. Ia bisa berubah menjadi begitu kuat saat sedang masa serius. Jadi, matinya Chanyeol – hyung menimbulkan sedikit kelegaan di hatiku.

Daging ini rasanya aneh. Tak seperti daging sapi korea yang biasanya keluargaku makan. Apa karena ini daging rusa sehingga dagingnya agak keras. Tapi setahuku, daging hewan tidak seamis ini. Bau amis dan anyir begitu pekat saat aku hendak memakannya. Aku jadi tidak berselera memakan daging kalau aromanya begini. Kulirik yang lain, Luhan dan Chen – hyung nampaknya juga risih dengan bau daging itu. Luhan – hyung hanya memakan setengah dari bagiannya. Sedangkan Chen dengan berani menutup hidungnya saat memakan daging itu, menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kyungsoo diseberang. Tersinggung eoh?

Chen balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-?-kau –merasa-terganggu-?'. Aku menyerngit heran kala Kyungsoo menarik piring Chen dan menghabiskan daging miliknya. Chen melongo tak percaya. Kyungsoo menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arah Chen yang masih menatap tak percaya.

"Kau gila! Daging dengan aroma busuk seperti itu dimakan." Kata Chen sinis. Aku hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Kyungsoo mendelik marah dan segera bangkit menghampiri Chen. Dia tarik kerah jubah Chen dan dilayangkan sebuah tonjokkan untuk pipi kiri Chen. Laki –laki itu jatuh tersungkur dan mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya. Tak lupa tatapan jijik ia berikan sebagai balasan untuk Kyungsoo. Luhan-hyung segera melerai mereka berdua dengan berdiri di tengah – tengah kala keduanya bersiap mengeluarkan sihir. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan dan ganti menatapku.

"Kau kan ketuanya. Harusnya kau mengurus anggotamu dengan baik." Nasihat Baekhyun sok bijak. Aku tertawa kecil. Kulihat anak yang paling tua diantara kami mulai kewalahan menahan tekanan tubuh keduanya. Kenapa tidak dibiarkan saja? Bukankah jika kedua orang itu mati maka saingan Luhan-hyung semakin berkurang? Terkadang laki-laki itu begitu naif dengan segala kebaikan hatinya.

Luhan – hyung meminta pertolonganku dengan tatapan rusanya. Aku menghela nafas paham. Segera kutolong dia dengan bantu menarik Kyungsoo dan dia yang menahan Chen. Luhan – hyung menarik tangan Chen menjauh ke sisi yang lain. Aku pun begitu. Baekhyun mendudukkan paksa Kyungsoo. Keduanya masih belum mau berhenti melayangkan tatapan membunuh. Luhan-hyung mengusap punggung belakang Chen dan membersihkan luka di sudut bibir. Terdengar beberapa ringisan dari sini. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek. Anak ini boleh juga. Kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya? Bukankah aroma daging itu memang menyengat?" Tanyaku bingung. Keheningan kembali datang. Kyungsoo menatapku tajam yang kubalas dengan tatapan bingung dan heran. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku? Kurasa tidak. Dialah yang tidak beres dari awal.

"Apa kau terganggu, Jongin-ssi?" Balasnya sarkastik. Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja daging rusa seperti itu. Kalian murid – murid di sekolah tentu saja tidak pernah merasakan daging buruan. Aku bertaruh ini pertama kalinya kau memakan daging rusa." Aku tertegun. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Orang itu balas tersenyum mengejek kearahku.

"Itu karena kau sendiri makhluk yang tidak punya hidung. Bahkan harimau pun akan pergi mencium aroma busuk dari daging 'rusa' mu itu." Timpal Chen di sisi sana. Luhan – hyung meringis kecil mendengar perkataan tajam dari Chen. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu mengerikan dengan rahang mengeras dan mata yang menyipit. Aku sampai bergidik ngeri merasakan perubahan aura menjadi begitu mencekam. Sepertinya kami semua juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Orang yang tadi melontarkan hinaan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Luhan-hyung dan Baekhyun merapatkan jubah yang mereka kenakan. Aku mencoba mengingat kembali mantra pertahanan yang kupelajari di sekolah jika seandainya perang sihir terjadi. Namun nampaknya, Kyungsoo lebih memilih pergi tidur dan mengabaikan kami semua. Dalam hati aku bersyukur.

**Jongin POV end.**

Malam semakin larut. Tapi Chen tak berniat menyusul yang lain tidur. Padahal matanya tak bisa diajak berkrompomi untuk tertutup sedari tadi. Ada perasaan gelisah saat dia mengingat tatapan Kyungsoo beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia melipat tangan di belakang kepala, matanya fokus memandang hamparan langit yang begitu indah di langit malam. Ada beribu bintang yang tak bisa dihitung dengan biasa. Chen menguap lebar. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, mata itu mulai mengerjap dan merapat. Dan akhirnya, tertutup sempurna untuk yang kesekian kali. Biarlah ia bangun terlambat besok asalkan bisa merasa sedikit tenang sejak Ujian dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

**Other Side**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Xiumin dibunuh."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau mengetahuinya? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu yang lain?"

"Apa mereka akan peduli jika diberitahu?"

Sehun termangu. Joonmyeon benar. Tak akan ada yang peduli satupun walau anggota mereka berkurang. Karena dari awal, pribadi mereka masing – masing menginginkan hal itu. Joonmyeon bersandar di balik batang pohon yang sama dengan Sehun. Ia mengamati para member yang tertidur. Tak ada raut pulas sedikitpun di raut wajah mereka. Bahkan Tao si penggemar panda tidur dengan mata setengah terbuka. Kris, sang Leader tidur dengan begitu tenang. Tapi Joonmyeon dan siapapun tahu bahwa telinga Kris jauh lebih tajam dari yang lain.

Joonmyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sehun yang mendengar mengintip di balik pohon dan tersenyum kecil melihat Hyungnya sangat berantakan. Kantung hitam di bawah mata, pipi yang semakin tirus karena kekurangan bahan makanan, serta ada beberapa noda di wajah yang biasanya begitu putih dan bersih.

"Jangan menertawakanku bocah. Keadaanmu sendiri tak kalah buruk denganku." Ejek Joonmyeon mengetahui apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Sehun semakin tertawa. Ia tak menjawab ejekan Hyungnya dan ganti menatap bintang di langit. Mungkin hanya hubungan mereka saja yang terasa baik dan menyenangkan. Joonmyeon adalah kakak sepupu Sehun. Ibu Sehun adalah adik dari Ayahnya. Beberapa kali Joonmyeon membantu Sehun saat yang lebih muda mengalami kesulitan. Dia jugalah yang harus melindungi Sehun dari aura membunuh yang diberikan anggota lain kala yang paling muda diantara mereka sudah berbuat ulah. Joonmyeon bahkan rela mati untuk Sehun asal adiknya itu tetap bertahan sampai akhir. Setidaknya... Nama 'Joonmyeon Kim' akan selalu diingat seluruh keluarga Bangsawan meski ia tidak mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan. Dengan begitu, sang Ayah tidak akan mengutuknya di dunia nyata karena sudah kalah dari yang lebih muda. Karena hanya dengan mati, sang Ayah tidak akan bisa lagi memberinya tekanan yang selalu membuat dirinya muak.

"Kenapa tidak ikut kelompok Jongin?" Tanya Joonmyeon penasaran.

"Jangan menyebut namanya lagi hyung. Dia penghianat." Jawab Sehun lelah.

"Disana lebih baik. Tidak seperti disini. Ada Luhan yang akan menjagamu." Pendapat Joonmyeon. Sehun bangkit cepat dari tempatnya dan duduk di samping sang Hyung.

"Apa? Luhan!? Kau gila hyung."

"Tidak."

"Dia adalah-"

"Sampah begitu?"

Sehun mengiyakan. Joonmyeon menghela nafas dalam dan memberikan sedikit ruang untuk Sehun.

"Dia bisa melindungimu, Sehun. Kau akan aman bersamanya." Tatap Joonmyeon dalam. Lalu Sehun bertanya, kenapa tidak Joonmyeon saja yang ikut kelompok Luhan. Joonmyeon mendesis dan menjawab bahwa Ayahnya memerintah untuk ikut dengan Kris. Sehun mengerti. Ibunya bercerita bahwa Tuan Kim sangat keras dalam mendidik anaknya, mungkin juga adiknya sendiri. Kakeknya dulu juga mendidik mereka seperti Joonmyeon. Harus sempurna dalam setiap aspek. Apalagi Joonmyeon adalah anak tunggal. Tentu Tuan Kim berharap Joonmyeon tetap hidup untuk mewarisi harta dan melanjutkan garis keturunan keluarga Kim.

"Kris bisa saja mendengar perkataanmu, Hyung." Bisik Sehun mengarahkan pandangan ke Kris. Joonmyeon mendesah tak peduli dan mendorong Sehun kembali ke tempatnya. "Hati-hati,Hyung... Jangan terlalu nyenyak. Bisa saja aku membunuhmu..." Ancam Sehun dibuat – buat. Joonmyeon tertawa menanggapinya.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah... Silakan, Oh Sehun. Akan kupenuhi ancamanmu..."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note : Untuk chap depan, ada Full of slaying scene. Apa ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang selanjutnya dibunuh dari kalimat diatas? Maaf yang minta sequelnya 'Luciole'. Sparkle tidak bisa membuatnya, walaupun bisa, itu akan menjadi cerita Baekhyun. Dan juga, kenapa lorong terakhir yang Sehun lewati itu semakin panjang, itu disebabkan lorong tersebut akan menghilang dari tempat awalnya ke tempat yang baru. Tempat dimana si penjaga hutan yang baru akan bertemu seseorang yang dia sayangi. Sehun masih bisa masuk ke lorong karena masih ada barang milik Luhan yang tertinggal untuk Sehun. Seperti lorong waktu. Semakin lama, semakin jauh. Hingga akhirnya menghilang. Untung Sehun cepat datang ya #aduh, kok jadi ngomongin Luciole ya?-_-**

**Tapi Sparkle terimakasih sekali untuk yang sudah Review dan ngefav Sparkle yang masih amatiran ini. Terimakasih banyak *deep bow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Good Bye and Welcome.

**Bereavement**

" Goodbye and Welcome. "

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : M

Cast : EXO Members ( Included Kris Wu )

**Warning : NO NC, NO LIME, M untuk adegan pembunuhan, adegan sadis, dsb**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ. TYPOS. **

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE**

**NO PLAGIAT. APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Enjoy The Story.

**Chapter 7**

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Teriakan kasar menggema di sisi lain hutan. Makhluk malam seolah tak terganggu dan tidak ingin tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Disana, ada 2 orang dengan perbedaa tinggi badan cukup mencolok tengah beradu tatapan tajam. Tapi keadaan tidaklah sesimple yang dikira. Salah satu dari mereka terikat kencang, tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba melepas ikatan yang mengikat tangannya ke belakang, hanya rasa sakit dan lecet saja yang menggores pergelangan kurusnya. Tak berdaya. Lemah. Putus asa. Ibarat boneka yang bisa dimainkan sesukanya oleh sang pemilik, menggambarkan sisi yang satu dari mereka.

"Kau menyerah?"

"Cih! Kau jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bisa menang dalam Ujian ini.!" Sang Pemilik menaikkan sebelah alis heran. Masih belum menyerah juga, pikirnya. Padahal gertakkan yang ia berikan cukup untuk membuat tikus jalanan lari ketakutan. Ah! Dia baru ingat. Si Boneka bukanlah tikus jalanan. Boneka dihadapannya tidak boleh disamakan dengan Tikus Jalanan seperti mereka dengan sihir di level bawah. Angsa putih? Yeah... Angsa putih cukup sesuai dengannya.

"Baiklah. Nampaknya... Aku memang harus menyingkirkanmu dari kelompok. Kau itu tidak berguna. Mengertikan maksudku?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Tapi Angsa Putih tentu tahu apa maksud dari Pemilik boneka. Ia mencoba menggesekkan kedua tangannya untuk melepas tali.

"Percuma saja! Tali itu tidak akan bisa lepas!"

"ARGH! LEPASKAN!" Ia mendongak paksa keatas ketika orang yang dikatainya brengsek tadi menyeret tubuh kurusnya dengan menarik paksa rambut hitamnya. Rasa sakit menjalari syaraf kepala tengkorak hingga otaknya yang membuat rasa sakit mendera hebat. Ia masih saja diseret entah kemana tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya, ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega merasakan tangan itu tak lagi menjabak sekaligus menyeret paksa rambutnya. Deru nafas terdengar jelas di tempat itu.

Tapi kemudian, sakit kembali mendera kedua tangannya merasakan benda dingin tajam menyayat kulit pucat yang ia miliki.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu tatto disini. Jadi aku harap, kau tidak menyulitkanku dengan pergerakan lemahmu itu." Pinta 'Dia'. Si Angsa kembali merintih kesakitan. Pisau dapur yang entah 'Dia' dapat darimana merobek paksa kulit tangannya. Tapi dari pergerakan yang 'Dia' buat, ia tahu orang itu tidak ingin melukai nadinya. Demi Tuhan! Lebih baik 'Dia' memotong urat nadi miliknya saja daripada menyiksa seperti ini. Rintihan kesakitan semakin lama semakin terdengar nyaring.

"Nah. Selesai. Kau harus lihat ini, kawan. Aku jamin kau pasti suka!" Pekiknya riang. Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan perasaan hati Angsa Putih. Ia menggelengkan kepala cepat memberi tanda 'Tidak' untuk orang dibelakangnya. 'Dia' terkekeh. "Tak apa. Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati."

Kretek! Kretek! Kretek!

"ARGHHHH...! HENTIKANNN...!" Suara kretekan diiringi jeritan dan tawa terdengar jelas ketika 'Dia' memutar paksa tangan yang awalnya terikat ke belakang menjadi ke depan. Melodi patahan tulang nampak begitu menyenangkan untuk didengar hingga menimbulkan tawa senang dari 'Dia'. Angsa Putih terus menjerit memohon penghentian. Darah semakin banyak merembes keluar dari tangan yang disayat dan mengotori baju yang ia kenakan. Kretekan berhenti diiringi suara marah yang samar – samar tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"Ayolah sedikit lagi!"

KRETEK!

"ARGGGGHHHHHHH...!"

"Bagaimana? Kau suka tatto yang kubuat?" Tanyanya menunjukkan tangan yang dipenuhi darah bertuliskan nama kecilnya. Ia tak menjawab. Tak sanggup lebih tepatnya. Jeritan terakhir yang ia keluarkan seperti mewakili suara terakhir. Tulang bahunya patah total. Ia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi selain rasa sakit,darah, dan detak jantung yang semakin melemah.

"Kau tidak ingat panggilan ini?"

Ia tak menjawab. Bahkan untuk membuka mata dan melihat saja rasanya berat dan sia – sia. 'Dia' membuang nafas kecewa.

"Kau tidak suka ya? Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak pernah mengingatku."

Angsa putih menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti. Ia berusaha membuka mata dan melihat tulisan yang terukir di tangannya. Tapi belum sempat pandangannya menjadi jelas, 'Dia' sudah memotong lagi.

"Oke... oke... Akan kuhapus. Jangan marah seperti itu. Padahal sedari tadi kau berteriak kesenangan terus." Hibur 'Dia' mulai mengiris tipis kulit si Angsa. Hanya rintihan lirih sebagai pengekspressian rasa perih. 'Dia' merobek paksa kulit si Angsa dari ujung pergelangan sampai ke bahu. Darah merembes semakin banyak mengotori tanah. Tak sampai disitu saja, 'Dia' juga mengiris kulit kedua kaki dan sebelah tangannya. 'Dia' berdecak bosan kala mengetahui tak ada suara rintihan lagi terdengar.

"Pantas saja. Dia sudah tidak bernafas dari tadi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PRAK!

Sehun terguling kesamping. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit dan menatap tajam Tao di dekat pohon tempat ia beristirahat sebelumnya. Anak itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga kuku jari memutih dan balas menatap Sehun dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kau. Pembunuh." Sehun berusaha berdiri dan menatap Tao bingung. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke Yixing dan Kris yang juga dibalas tajam oleh mereka. Ia tak mengerti situasi sekarang. Kenapa Tao memukul kepala dan mengatainya pembunuh. Ia membuka mulut ingin meminta penjelasan. Tapi tiba – tiba, Tao melemparkan seonggok tubuh membiru dan hampir diselimuti darah tepat di depan kakinya. Sehun tercengang. Meski wajah mayat itu tidak terlihat karena posisi tengkurap, tentu anggota satu kelompok tahu hanya dengan melihat dari postur tubuhnya yang kurus.

Kim Joonyeon.

Sehun terduduk lemas. Ia mengamati tubuh kaku itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan dan ganti mengamati tangannya.

Darah.

Ia langsung menggeleng tak percaya dan berjengit kaget kala Yixing melempar sebuah pisau daging ke samping tubuhnya. Pakaian dan tangan dipenuhi darah yang telah mengering, pisau ada di tempat ia berbaring. Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak membunuh Joonmyeon. Ini pasti ada kesalahan.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya."

"BEDEBAH! Tidak membunuhnya kau bilang? Kau pikir siapa yang percaya, huh?!" Desis Tao berusaha mencekik Sehun. Laki – laki yang paling muda berusaha menahan tangan Tao yang hampir menyentuh lehernya dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Mereka berguling di tanah dan saling memukul satu sama lain. Kadang Tao yang berada di atas, tapi tak lama setelahnya, Sehun yang punya kesempatan. Yixing menonton mereka seperti menonoton pertunjukkan opera yang biasa diadakan di akhir bulan. **Ini hebat. Dua pria bodoh saling bertengkar. Akan hebat lagi jika dua-duanya ikut mati menyusul Suho. **Batin Yixing licik. Namun, Kris segera menyadari situasi dan mencoba memisahkan anggota mereka dengan umur yang paling muda tersebut. Sehun terbaring lemah dengan luka di sudut bibir dan darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari hidung yang kelihatannya patah. Keadaan Tao tidak separah Sehun. Hanya ada beberapa memar di wajah tampannya, tidak ada darah atau cedera serius. Tao memandang Sehun jijik dan menyentak marah tangan Kris yang memegang erat lengannya. Ia mengangkat jari jempolnya ke depan, lalu membaliknya dengan remeh seolah mengatakan 'Pecundang.' Sehun tersulut emosi kembali. Ia merengsek maju tapi Kris segera menendang perutnya dengan sebelah kaki. Sehun jatuh lagi. Ia mencengkram erat perutnya dan memuntahkan darah dari mulut.

Tanpa sengaja, kaki Sehun menendang tubuh tak berdaya Joonmyeon hingga bergeser beberapa meter. Tapi cukup membuat posisinya menjadi terlentang. Menampakkan wajah pucat dengan mata tertutup damai. Tangannya merah seperti habis dikuliti. Sehun mendekati tubuh Joonmyeon dan menyentuh pipinya pelan. Dingin. Sangat dingin. Ia menulusuri tubuh Joonmyeon dan manautkan kedua alis penasaran melihat beberapa huruf tertulis di salah satu tangan Joonmyeon. Meski samar dan tertutupi darah, tulisan itu cukup dimengerti dari jarak dekat.

**DEG!**

Nama kecil Joonmyeon. Nama yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya saja. Sebuah panggilan yang diberikan oleh seseorang di masa lalu kala Joonmyeon menolongnya di pertemuan Bangsawan. Sebutan kesayangan yang selalu dielu – elukan sang hyung di depannya sebagai pemberian istimewa dari orang yang dianggap 'Sahabat Pertama'.

**S U H O**

Malaikat.

Sehun membeku. Ia memandang kosong pada ketiga orang di depannya. Tepatnya... untuk salah satu dari ketiga orang yang tengah memandangnya sengit ingin membunuh.

'Aku pasti akan membunuhmu untuk Joonmyeon Hyung.'

**~oOo~**

"Luhan-hyung, ayo bangun!" Luhan menggeliat malas seraya melepaskan diri dari tangan yang menggoyangkan bahunya tergesa. Ia menguap lebar dan merubah posisi membelakangi Chen. Chen mendesah takut dan menarik paksa tangan Luhan hingga membuat empunya mengerang kesal dan ikut bangun.

"Chen, aku mengantuk." Keluh Luhan sambil mengucek matanya. Chen menunjuk selangkangannya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Aku ingin pipis hyung..." Jawabnya resah. Luhan mengecek jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 02.30 dan menguap lagi. Ia segera menarik tangan Chen ke tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat beristirahat mereka dan menunjuk semak – semak yang agak tinggi. Chen mengerti dan langsung pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Luhan. Anak yang paling tua berjongkok membelakangi yang lebih muda dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas lutut.

**Srek srek...**

"Hyung, kau masih disitu kan?" Tanya Chen agak takut. Ia memaki kecil merasakan 'panggilan alamnya' menuntut untuk dikeluarkan di tengah malam begini. Ia semakin takut kala tak mendengar sahutan apapun dari Luhan.

**Srek srek...**

"Luhan-hyung. Jangan menakutiku begitu." Teriak Chen sedikit keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat yang dipanggil terbangun dan terduduk ke belakang.

"Kau belum selesai juga. Cepatlah..." Jawab Luhan parau. Kepalanya terantuk – antuk menahan kantuk.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi. Hyung tak perlu menimbulkan suara aneh seperti tadi untuk menakutiku."

Luhan menengok ke belakang dan memandang Chen bingung dengan mata setengah terbuka. " Suara apa? Aku dari tadi berjongkok dan tidur kok."

Chen menegang. Ia menutup cepat zipper celananya dan menarik paksa –lagi- tangan Luhan hingga membuat yang lebih tua mengerang kesakitan dan terseret paksa oleh tarikan Chen yang cukup kuat. Luhan hampir tersandung beberapa kali saat tarikan Chen semakin kuat seperti dibawa berlari.

**Bruk!**

Luhan sontak ikut berhenti melangkah melihat Chen yang juga berhenti di depannya. Tubuh pria itu seperti membeku dan mundur ke belakang hingga menabrak tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil dan menimbulkan suara protes karena tak sengaja menginjak kaki kanannya.

"Chen, ada apa denganmu? Ayo-" Lidah Luhan mendadak ikut membeku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya cukup ia kenal dengan baik tersungkur tak berdaya tepat di depan mereka.

"S-Sehun...!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note : Terimakasih untuk yang telah mereview, memfoolow,dan memfav. Ngomong- ngomong, Sparkle buat FF Horror Romance rated M lhooo... Cuma masih belum tahu mau dipost atau tidak. Hehehe...^^**


End file.
